


Bottom Brat Bucky

by frobster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom!Bucky, Dom!Peter, Light Bondage, M/M, Sub!Bucky, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frobster/pseuds/frobster
Summary: this was a Tumblr ask that I ended up kinda proud of
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126





	Bottom Brat Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> this was a Tumblr ask that I ended up kinda proud of

Peter had a lot of power in his lithe body, and he was not afraid to let others know that. He had a tendency to casually show off his strength and abilities, whether walking around on the ceiling or lifting up the entire couch when he was looking for something. And during missions, he was even worse. He would take risks, dive in and bust out the other side of a fight with hardly a scratch. Impulse-control was not his strong suit.

And the same could be said for Bucky.

Bucky had absolutely no impulse control. He had taken to spoiling himself in the new century, now that he was free from his abusers. It had started off as part of his recovery and turned into him just wanting to be a spoiled brat. Why deny himself anything anymore? He deserved the entire world after what he had gone through.

And one of the things Bucky wanted was Peter. Specifically, Peter’s dick.

Bucky could just  _ tell _ from the way Peter’s suit fit him that he was packing something wonderful. He wanted to pin Peter down and ride him for hours. The boy could take it, he was enhanced too. Their stamina would lead to a whole day of sex that would finally leave Bucky satisfied. (Kudos to Sam for trying, but regular humans can only last so long.)

It took a few weeks for Bucky’s plan to work, which was far longer than he was used to waiting for what he wanted. But he also didn’t want to scare Peter away by being too forward. So he planned it out, took his time, and made strategic moves.

Finally,  _ finally _ , Bucky felt it was time to make the final move. They didn’t have any missions or meetings scheduled for the next two days, Peter was with them rather than with his aunt, and Bucky was getting too restless to wait much longer anyway.

Bucky walked over to Peter who was playing some video game on one of the televisions in the common room and sat down right next to him. Peter just glanced over with a smile before turning his attention back to his game.

“So, Pete,” Bucky started, trying to make it casual.

“I already know what you’re gonna ask, Bucky. But you’re gonna have to wait until I can get to another save point.” Peter’s voice was level and confident, not a hint of nerves or confusion.

Well, that was a surprise. 

For all the flirting, Peter was always a blushing mess. He didn’t seem very experienced in emotional or physical intimacy. But this was a complete 180-flip from before. 

“Uh, what?”

“You want me to fuck you, I know that. And I will once I’m done here. Are you prepped already? If not, you should go do that now.”

Now it was Bucky’s turn to blush. He huffed and shifted on the couch, a brief reminder of the plug he put in earlier as he tensed up around it. Peter wasn’t allowed to do that. Bucky was a brat and people were supposed to play along with that. Steve and Sam both knew the drill by then. Peter would just have to learn.

The sounds of the video game stopped and Bucky looked up at the screen just in time to see it go dark. Then he glanced over to peter who was giving him quite an expectant look.

“I asked you a question, Bucky.” Peter raised an eyebrow.

“I- Yeah. I’m prepped,” Bucky stuttered out, still a bit flustered by Peter’s new demeanor.

“Good. Let’s go then. My room.”

Peter stood and held out his hand for Bucky. Bucky took it and they walked to Peter’s room hand-in-hand. The whole way, Bucky was wondering what they would even be able to do since he always had assumed that Peter was either a virgin or pretty vanilla. 

What Bucky certainly did not expect was for Peter to turn around and pin him to the wall beside the door as soon as it closed. He gasped sharply before moaning against Peter’s mouth as the younger man leaned in for a kiss. It was heated and hungry and  _ very experienced _ .

“What-:

Bucky’s question was cut off by Peter stepping back and pointing to the floor with that same expectant expression. He immediately sunk to his knees and Peter’s expression softened. 

“I knew you could be a good boy. Steve and Sam don’t seem to think so, but I knew you just needed a firmer hand. I’ll take proper care of you,” Peter murmured as he leaned in close, bringing up a hand to cup Bucky’s cheek.

Bucky whined faintly and tilted his head to nuzzle against Peter’s hand. Which was a nice moment, but only a moment. Just a few seconds passed before Peter pulled his hand away and suddenly brought it back to smack Bucky’s cheek. Bucky gasped and blinked a few times before letting out a low moan and trying to press close again.

“Aw, you’re so cute,” Peter cooed. “Sam isn’t strong enough and Steve is too much of a softie. But I know what you really need.”

Before Bucky could even try to think about how Peter knew so much about his time with Steve and Sam, his hair was gripped and he was being tugged towards the bedroom. He moaned again and shuffled along with Peter, his head tilted at an awkward angle. But he didn’t complain at all. Peter was right, he needed this.

“Clothes off, present on the bed for me,” Peter ordered before turning to the closet next to the bed.

Bucky fumbled with shaking hands as he fought to get his pants undone then pushed down his thighs. His underwear and shirt followed before he was flopping onto the bed. He had to take a moment to breathe and collect himself before he could manage the proper position. By the time Peter closed the closet again, Bucky had his head down against the mattress with his hips raised up.

Peter set some items aside on the bed where Bucky couldn’t see them before he leaned in close and ran his hands over Bucky’s ass. The older man shuddered at the contact and tried to push back into the touch, but that only made Peter pull his hands away again.

“You need to be more patient, Bucky. I’m sure you can be a good boy for me, can’t you?” The smirk on Peter’s face was clearly audible in his voice, and Bucky had to huff as he rolled his eyes.

“Sure thing,  _ sir _ ,” Bucky muttered, words dripping with sarcasm.

“Sir… I like that. You’re going to refer to me as ‘sir’ while we’re doing this. Any other name will get you in trouble.” Peter lightly tapped Bucky’s ass as if to show what he meant by ‘trouble.’

Bucky didn’t have any smart quip to that. He was still reeling from how dominant Peter could really be. It had completely thrown him off and he didn’t have any chance to tease like he usually did with Steve or Sam.

There was more shuffling behind him before Bucky felt a gentle tug on his plug. He moaned softly and turned his head to hide his face in the blankets beneath him. It was somehow actually embarrassing to be so turned on so soon into their time together, but he couldn’t help himself. Peter seemed so natural at everything and Bucky was absolutely soaking it up.

“Ooh, someone’s sensitive,” Peter teased as he tugged again.

Bucky just rolled his hips and pressed backwards, trying to offer himself up. He wanted Peter to pull the plug out and fuck him already. He had waited long enough. But, of course, Peter had more surprises.

Peter pulled away again and walked around the bed into Bucky’s line of sight. He held out soft red rope to show Bucky what he had before leaning in close again.

“Would you feel comfortable if I tied you down? I want to restrain your arms. That would involve me tying the rope around your wrists and anchoring it to the headboard.”

The tone, so level and confident and not at all demanding, had Bucky seriously wondering how many times Peter had done something like this before.

“Uh, yeah. Sure,” Bucky managed, looking at Peter in a brand new way.

“Good boy. Roll over onto your back. Stretch your arms up and get comfortable,” Peter instructed as he leaned away to give Bucky the space to move.

Bucky rolled over onto his back and wiggled around a bit to find a comfortable position before reaching up towards the headboard. He flexed his arms and wrists before nodding to Peter. With that confirmation, Peter deftly tied Bucky’s wrists in place.

“Do you have a safeword?” Peter asked as he went back around to the foot of the bed where he had a few other items.

“Usually just use the stoplight system,” Bucky answered, eyes trailing over to see what Peter was doing. “But my full-stop word is ‘winter’.”

Peter nodded and looked back up with a smile. “Winter, okay. And I usually use the stoplight system too, easier to remember. If I need to stop, I say ‘strawberry’.”

Bucky nodded too. There was a mutual trust between them now. Bucky would be tied down and Peter would be over him, but they had equal stake and importance in the situation. 

A heartbeat passed before Peter shifted to be between Bucky’s legs. He got up to kneel on the bed and pushed Bucky’s thighs back to pin against his abdomen. That position always made Bucky feel exposed no matter who his partner was, and he blushed again as he turned his head away.

“You look so pretty, Bucky. Did you shave just for me, or do you always keep yourself smooth?”

Before Bucky could think of his answer, Peter was trailing his fingers from the base of Bucky’s cock down to where his hold was stretched around the handle of the plug. Bucky shivered and tensed under Peter’s hold, who just gently shushed him.

“You’re okay, just let me look, let me touch.”

There was another pause where Peter gave Bucky a chance to speak up if he was uncomfortable. But nothing was said, so Peter continued. He was quite intrigued by how clean and smooth Bucky kept himself - no stubble, stray hair, or razor burn in sight. Just soft skin that he longed to tease until Bucky was a whining mess beneath him.

But that would have to be another time. Peter knew Bucky had been waiting a while to get properly dicked down. He knew about his times with Steve and Sam, how Steve was too gentle and Sam just wasn’t strong enough. He knew what Bucky really craved and how long he had been planning this. It was flattering, really, that Bucky felt he was the best choice.

So finally Peter relented and gently eased the plug out of Bucky. It wasn’t very big but it did the job, making Bucky’s rim soft and his insides wet. Bucky’s cock had been hard since he took his pants off and he was already leaking precum onto his stomach. Peter noticed but didn’t mention anything - he was focused on Bucky’s hole.

“Oh, look at you. Such a pretty hole. All pink and soft, just for me,” Peter murmured with a smile.

Bucky grumbled at being called cute again, but he didn’t completely argue. He liked to be complimented. If Peter thought he was pretty, then he was pretty. Steve thought he was beautiful and Sam called him handsome. Any compliment was good for him.

“Come on, I don’t like being empty,” Bucky complained as he wiggled beneath Peter’s hold.

Peter’s eyes shot up and he gave Bucky a stern look as his fingers dug into Bucky’s thighs. The look was familiar. Sam got it sometimes, and it never failed to make a sense of excitement tingle down Bucky’s spine.

“What did I say about patience? Every time you speak out, I’ll spank you,” Peter warned.

“Is that a threat or a promise, sir?” Bucky snarked with a smirk as he tugged against the ropes keeping him tied in place.

“Both, brat,” Peter grumbled, swatting at Bucky’s ass with considerably more strength than before.

Between the ropes not breaking and the firm swat, Bucky felt himself go hot all over as his dick twitched. Peter could really leave some good marks on him, and there was nothing he could do about it with his arms secured. This was new, and  _ very _ exciting.

Bucky settled enough for Peter to grab the lube he took out earlier and squeeze some onto his fingers. He wanted to make sure Bucky was really prepared for him. Not that he was one to brag, but his cock was rather considerable and he didn’t want to actually hurt Bucky.

Maybe it was the confidence, maybe it was the practiced skill. Either way, Bucky remained mostly still as Peter fingered him open. He wiggled sometimes, jerked with a gasp when Peter found his sweet spot, but otherwise managed to be a good boy as he was prepped.

When Peter pulled his fingers out after deeming Bucky ready, the brat came back. He rolled his eyes with a dramatic sigh and nudged Peter towards the lube again.

“Come on, kid. I ain’t getting any younger.”

“Bucky, I will walk out and leave you tied up here if you say one more thing.” Peter leveled a light glare at Bucky to drive home the seriousness of his warning.

Bucky went quiet.

“Now, relax and let me fuck you.”

Peter got himself lubed up before getting properly situated between Bucky’s thighs. He teased again, just rubbing his cock slowly against Bucky’s hole so he could get a feel for the size of it. The way Bucky’s eyes widened and cheeks reddened had Peter smirking again.

“Like how it feels already? You’re gonna be fun,” Peter teased.

“Please, sir,” Bucky breathed out without a hint of sarcasm. He really did want to feel that inside him.

“Mm, there we go. Good boys get what they want.”

Without any more waiting or teasing, Peter finally shifted his hips to push into Bucky. They both gasped and tensed up just slightly at the initial breach. Bucky was surprised at how Peter felt in him, nearly as big as Steve. Peter loved how soft and slick Bucky felt inside from wearing the plug before they got started.

Neither said anything as Peter sunk in, not until his hips met Bucky’s ass. Bucky groaned lowly and dropped his head back against the pillows behind him as he tried to adjust, and Peter was already panting softly as he tried to keep himself under control. 

“Holy fuck,” Bucky finally managed.

Peter just huffed out a laugh and slowly rolled his hips. He knew how to move in the perfect ways that always drove his partners wild. Bucky moaned and spread his thighs to allow Peter closer, who eagerly took the invitation. Pressing closer, he ground into Bucky as deep as he could manage and their sounds became a perfect harmony.

“Peter, fuck, you’re so-”

Bucky was cut off with another slap to the same cheek as earlier. He squeaked in surprise as his cheek reddened and a faint outline of Peter’s handprint appeared on his cheek.

“I told you what to call me. If you keep slipping up, you won’t get to come.” Peter’s voice was deep with how he was trying to control himself and hold back from pounding Bucky into his bed right away.

“S-sorry, sir,” Bucky whimpered out, eyes wide with lust. 

Peter just hummed and rolled his hips again, wanting to make sure Bucky was comfortable. He could get pretty rough in the heat of things so he always tried to make sure that his partners were as comfortable and prepared as possible before he really got going. And this time, Bucky just let out a needy little sound but didn’t say anything. He was learning.

After they settled in and got used to each other, Peter sat up straight and got a firm grip on Bucky’s hips. The only warning Bucky got was a smirk before Peter was suddenly snapping his hips forward at a quick, deep pace. Bucky cried out at the initial intensity, then his sounds trailed off into a wavering moan as Peter just kept it up.

Sam could manage a good pace for a while, but Peter easily out-performed him. The kid seemed unstoppable, digging his fingers into Bucky’s hips hard enough that there would be bruising as he grunted with every thrust. Bucky rocked on the bed and could feel the headboard moving too with the force of Peter’s movements.

Bucky felt so full, Peter was hitting all the right spots over and over relentlessly and it didn’t take long for Bucky to be close to coming already. He was so desperate to be properly dicked down for so long that finally getting what he wanted, what he  _ needed _ , had him ready to burst so quickly.

“Sir, please!” Bucky begged, back arching up off the bed as he gripped at the ropes keeping his arms up. 

“Not yet,” Peter grunted as he shifted again, driving right into Bucky’s sweet spot.

Bucky wailed and tried to twist away, but Peter just followed him. He felt like his whole body was a live wire. His hips ached from how Peter was gripping him, there was a deep heat in his belly as his cock twitched and leaked over his stomach, and he felt suffocatingly hot. This was everything he needed, but somehow he also wanted more. He was selfish and unashamed of it.

“ _ More _ ,” Bucky whined, trying to push down into Peter’s thrusts as well as he could manage without his hands to anchor him.

With a sound so much like a growl that Bucky shuddered and almost came just from hearing it, Peter hunched forward over Bucky and pinned his hips down securely. Bucky cried out breathlessly, mouth dropped open and eyes squeezed shut as pleasure surged through him. Peter was pounding him into the bed relentlessly, eyes intense and teeth bared as he panted harshly. He wanted to ruin the man beneath him, to make sure this brat would never doubt him again.

Being fucked so perfectly, Bucky just couldn’t help himself. He tried to warn Peter but all that came out were desperate little sounds instead of any proper words. Before he could do anything, Bucky went rigid with a strangled groan as he came. After the first spurt, he exhaled with a loud groan as he twitched and squirmed beneath Peter. And Peter, relentless as always, just kept fucking him.

“I- I can’t! Sir,  _ please! _ ” Bucky begged as he writhed beneath Peter.

Bucky’s stomach was coated with his cum and he was still hard. He was sensitive in a way that was bordering on painful and, despite his words, he loved it. It had been far too long since he had been pushed to such extremes and fucked so well. His body wasn’t prepared for it. He still twitched, his insides still fluttered and clenched around Peter’s cock as it continued to pound into him.

The sensitivity soon drove Bucky to tears. He whined and blinked rapidly as they ran down his cheeks and onto the pillows behind him. Peter just seemed to be spurred on by the sight, like it was his goal the whole time to make Bucky cry. And that just made Bucky even more excited.

Bucky never went soft and soon he could feel another orgasm building. He tried to shake his head and fight against his body’s reactions, but it was useless. Peter wasn’t stopping, wasn’t even slowing down, and Bucky was happily trapped beneath him.

“You want me to come too? Want me to fill you up, push the plug back in after so you keep my cum inside?” Peter demanded, voice rough and rumbling.

With a nod, Bucky’s eyes fluttered open as he looked up at Peter with the most pleading expression he could manage. He wanted that so badly. He wanted to be filled up then plugged again so he could remember this and feel Peter in him even hours after they had finished. And with how forcefully Peter was fucking him, Bucky was sure he would feel it for days anyway.

“Use your words, brat. Thought you were a good boy.”

It took a few breaths for Bucky to remember how to speak. He felt so scrambled, but in a good way. Thinking was hard and words were nearly impossible. He wanted to drown in the sensations Peter was wringing from him.

“I- I want.. Please, sir,” Bucky babbled, completely unable to get a coherent thought out.

Peter seemed pleased with the response. He had finally fucked Bucky speechless, drove him to hypersensitive tears. It was a victory and he intended to reward Bucky for taking him so well.

“I know, baby. You’ll get what you need,” Peter promised, breath hitching as he got close to his own orgasm.

By some miracle of timing, or maybe Peter was just that skilled, Bucky came for a second time just as Peter did for the first. They cried out so loudly that they could be heard in the hallway, even with the soundproofing in the walls. Bucky nearly screamed as he came again, pain and pleasure shooting through him. He had never come untouched twice before, always needed an extra push. But somehow Peter had managed it.

Peter shuddered through his orgasm. Fingers still sunk in a death grip on Bucky’s hips as he shoved in as deep as he could. Bucky swore he could feel it flooding him, filling him with liquid warmth that helped him settle again. His heart was racing and he couldn’t catch his breath, and it was the best he felt in a long time.

They cooled down together with Peter slumped over Bucky, their eyes closed and breath mingling. When Peter finally managed to sit up with a groan, he had a soft smile as he looked down at Bucky.

“So, was that what you wanted?”

Bucky laughed breathlessly and smiled too as he looked up at Peter. The kid looked so pleased with himself, but also genuinely hopeful that Bucky had enjoyed himself too.

“Yeah, Pete. God, that was amazing.”

Peter’s smile became a grin before he gently pulled out of Bucky. Bucky winced and immediately tried to clench up so he wouldn’t make such a terrible mess of Peter’s bed, but the younger man was one step ahead. He had the plug, cleaned off and re-lubed, and carefully eased it back into Bucky’s hole. When it was properly settled, Bucky sighed and relaxed with a lazy smile.

“Stay here, I’ll get something to clean you up.” Peter gently pat Bucky’s thigh before sliding off the bed and into the bathroom.

There was running water for a moment before Peter came back out with a washcloth and gently wiped the cum off Bucky’s stomach. Then he folded it in half and wiped down the rest of Bucky too. Bucky felt like he could melt into the bed. He had never been so thoroughly cared for like that.

Peter just tossed the cloth aside to be handled later before he climbed back into the bed. He untied Bucky’s wrists and set the rope aside on his nightstand before pushing the dirty top sheet away and settling down. Bucky rolled onto his side and pressed close to Peter, who happily wrapped his arms around the larger man to hold him close.

“Take a nap, Buck. I’ll be right here,” Peter murmured, slowly rubbing his hand along Bucky’s back.

“Thank you,” Bucky murmured as he closed his eyes. He felt calm and safe, no threat of crashing or being left alone.

“Don’t have to thank me for this. I enjoy this part too.” Peter was entirely genuine in his words. He liked every kind of aftercare, whether it was simple like cuddling or something more detailed.

Bucky just hummed in reply as he settled down to nap. Peter was solid and warm and held him so securely. He wasn’t too big or too firm, he was like a perfect pillow as far as Bucky was concerned. And maybe he could be perfect in other roles too. A partner in bed, a dominant he could rely on. A friend. Maybe even more.

It was so easy to dream about as Bucky dozed off, held in Peter’s arms and basking in how sated he felt. Peter was definitely a good choice. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr @frobster !


End file.
